To successfully function, communication networks rely on the operation of a plurality of individual devices. Network of thousands of devices requires processing large volumes of data such as large volumes of periodic, offline status report data to identify and respond to problems or failures in the performance of these devices. Such processing may be laborious and inefficient since the performance and health of each individual device in the network may monitored. Thus, there remains an ever-present need for effective approaches to managing data in real-time to maintain a network.